


The Shinra Company

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An FF7 spoof of "The Virginia Company" song from Disney's Pocahontas movie. Possibly something Reno might sing when he's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shinra Company

The Shinra Company

A Final Fantasy VII fanfic by Raberba girl

 

Summary:  An FF7 spoof of "The Virginia Company" song from Disney's Pocahontas movie. Possibly something Reno might sing when he's bored.

 

0-0-0

 

In the year that Midgar blew up

We'd gone on a shooting spree

For SOLDIER, Rufus, and mako, and the Shinra Company.

 

'Cause WEAPON was approaching,

And we couldn't let it roam free,

Or it would have torched HQ of the Shinra Company.

 

Well, Midgar's not much like heaven,

As by the thieving and begging you can see;

But it's guys who could care less that run the Shinra Company.

 

"Shoot anyone who tries to stop us!"

That's Shinra policy.

So they cooked up a SOLDIER sometimes called, with love, "Sephy."

 

That Sephiroth is amazing,

But he's a bit creepy.

He came back for revenge against the Shinra Company.

Yeah; Hojo, the president, and Cloud, and the Shinra Company.

 

In the deep caves of the Planet, there's mako that flows free.

It crystallizes into magic that comes in quite handy.

 

With some materia for Rude,

And even more for me;

Whatever's left can go to the Shinra Company.

It's SOLDIER, Rufus, and mako, and the Shinra Company!

 

0-0-0

 

Author's Notes:  I got the idea for this a long time ago, wrote it on a little piece of paper, promptly lost the paper, then recently unearthed it again.  I've expanded the song a little, because it's so short.

 

Sorry if I made some mistakes.  I haven't played FF7 in a while, and it's hard to remember some details.


End file.
